Anastasia
by grizzly-is-my-fav-2
Summary: What happens when a new vampire who is also running from the Volturri comes and shows the Cullens a 'new world'.


Anastasia

Jasper pov

"She's coming," Alice said.

"What did you say?" Bella asked, even though she had heard her perfectly. "Anastasia, she's coming soon," Alice said, no sign of emotion in her voice. As soon as she said this the emotions coming from everyone were making me dizzy (if I could be). Edward was anxious, shocked, and confused. Bella just sat there with her mouth wide open. If she was still human, she would have passed out from not breathing. _Edward, I'm guessing that you have already told her_ I thought. Edward nodded his head right as Alice said crap.

"She'll be here four days. 7 pm," she stated. Bella was suddenly furious, "She better have a good reason for showing up. We already have the Volturri watching us. I'll…I'll. Argh!" she yelled. At that moment, Jacob walked in with Renesmee. "What's all the screaming 'bout? Someone finally crack?!" he mused.

I usually just ignored him, but I wasn't in the best mood. "No you mangy mutt. This has nothing to do with you! It's just vampire business, okay?" I yelled. I realized it was now best to leave the room.

Alice pov

When Jasper left after his explosion, I decided I would tell Jacob what was going on.

"Uh, Jacob this kind of concerns you, but not really. Anyway, sit down. It's a long story..." And so I began the story of Anastasia.

"As you already know, Carlisle was bitten by a vampire when his mob was chasing it down to kill it. Well, Anastasia was also bitten by that vampire. She lived with those same vampires for a while. She later moved to the United States to explore. That was when she met Michael, her husband." "He never talks. And her never leaves her either," Bella added.

"Anyway, she became a 'vegetarian' when she met him. He, like us, felt bad for killing people," Edward started, "But they are nomads, so people rarely see them."

"So why are you so worried about her coming then?" Jacob asked.

Finally I got to talk again, "You know the FBI's most wanted list?" "Yeah." "Well she's number one on the Volturri's because of her power," I finished.

"Oh," Jacob and Renesmee said at the same time. "And with all the problems we already have with the Volturri, she will just give us more. If they know she's here, they'll probably kill us for helping a fugitive. Ugh!" Bella fumed. "But they probably won't," Edward said, even though we knew Bella was probably right.

Jacob pov

"Oh," was all Renesmee and I could say.

"And with all the problems we already have with the Volturri, she will just give us more. If they know she's here, they'll probably kill us for helping a fugitive. Ugh!" Bella yelled.

"But they probably won't," Edward said. I could tell that he didn't even believe what he was saying.

"What can I do?" I said. When nobody answered, I thought _nothing, right?_ Edward just nodded.

_Well crap._

"How about I just stay away and Renesmee and I go camping? Then we won't be in the problem," I said. As long as my Renesmee was safe, I was okay with this new vampire.

"Just tell her to stay off the rez and the rest of the pack will stay out of it too."

"You can leave Sunday afternoon. Alice said she'll be here on Monday, so you should be a good distance away," Edward explained.

"Fine with us, right Jake," Nessie asked, knowing that I would agree to anything for her.

"Oh. We can get you new camping clothes. You'll look so cute!" Alice squealed.

"NO!" Bella and Nessie yelled. "I mean, I have enough clothes, Alice, and we just went shopping. Please, for me, for Jake. He won't want to carry a bunch of clothes." Renesmee had to beg.

"Fine. Take after Bella. Should spend more time with me," Alice grumbled while she walked out of the room.

"Good job, Nessie. Maybe you can teach me to do that," Bella said trying hard not to laugh. I always guessed that the strongest people, vampire or not, couldn't beat Alice.

Bella pov

This Sucks.

I know I shouldn't be worried, but it's just in my nature. At least I know I can trust Jacob. He would never let anything harm Renesmee.

"Bye Nessie. We'll see you in a few days," I told her. Edward and I walked back to our house. "We have to move again anyway, so maybe she couldn't find us," I said, hugging him. "I'm not really worried, except for the fact that the Volturri might want to kill us."

"As long as all of us are fine, I'm happy," Edward said.

Edward pov

Alice had said that Anastasia was arriving in half of an hour. Jasper had been sending out constant waves of calm, and everyone gladly let them take over.

"I'm bushed," Bell sighed, knowing it's impossible due to the whole vampire-never-having-to-sleep thing. "Go to sleep then," I joked. She started to pull back the sheets on the bed. I decided to play along with her whole 'sleep' thing.

"I can't sleep without my favorite person. And you of all people should know that."

I started too stretch, but I could hear Alice yelling, "Get ready. Jasper already smells her. I saw that she is supposedly coming in peace. We'll be waiting in the living room."

When we got to the living room, Alice had a blank look on her face. I started listening to her thoughts and saw that Anastasia and Michael had just walked into our yard and had smelled us.

"Now, is it clear that we will not fight unless it is needed for safety- for humans or vampires?" Carlisle asked, getting a chorus of yes's and a very enthusiastic 'let's do this' from Emmett. This in turn earned him a hard smack from Rosalie.

Emmett pov

"Ow," I whined.

"Shut up, you whiny baby," Rose snapped, even when she was mad, she was still hot.

"Emmett stop thinking that or else I'll have to give you something else to think about," Edward hissed, glaring at me. He pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

"Watcha gonna do about it? You can't touch me!" I said.

Bella pov

Watcha gonna do about it? You can't touch me!" Emmett said grinning like a lunatic. Then he burst into 'Can't Touch This'. Carlisle stared down Jasper.

"Don't look at me. This is all him. I can barely control myself from going into hysterics with him," Jasper said, trying hard not to laugh or even smile.

"Emmett, be quiet now or I will gladly make you," Carlisle threatened, "Now, I'll go greet our guest. Be on your very best behavior."

Carlisle pov

"Now, I'll go greet our guest. Be on your very best behavior." I walked out onto the porch. "Welcome Anastasia and Michael. We have been expecting you. Would you please come inside?"

"Thank you," Anastasia said while Michael just nodded his head. Both of them glided up the steps and inside behind me.

"Children, these are Anastasia and Michael. They are to be welcomed… in peace," I said, while forcing a smile.

"Welcome. I am Esme. And these are our children, Bella and Edward, Rosalie and Emmett, and Alice and Jasper," Esme said.

"Thank you, Esme, Carlisle. We do feel welcomed," Anastasia replied, and once again Michael nodded in agreement.

"Not to be rude, but why did you decide to come here?" I asked.

"We heard that there was another animal-eating coven, in Washington. We decided to visit, since you are like us and we are like you," she announced.

"Thank god you're here. Life was starting to _so_ boring here!" Emmett boomed, earning another smack from Rosalie. If he just got a few more, it would be a new record by my count.

"I'm sorry. I'm pretty sure he is the _only_ mentally retarded vampire ever," Rosalie sneered while glaring daggers at Emmett. He seemed pleased by all of the attention and started grinning like there was no tomorrow.

"Please excuse his much… unexpected announcement. But I must agree with Rosalie," I said trying to figure out why we still kept him.

"It is fine. Maybe if I show him something, he'll behave better," Anastasia politely said. All of a sudden, Edward, who is usually collected, burst into laughter.

Emmett pov

Anastasia walked over and said, "Emmett, may I show you something?"

"Uh, sure," I said. Edward finally stopped laughing and stared intently at me.

"Will you please put your hand out," she commanded.

_Jeez, somebody's pushy._

All of a sudden, I saw somebody in a kitchen. This guy was huge and had on a suit. Then I saw his face. Well, my face. No! It was _me_! Then Jacob walked in laughing. "Hey wanna hear a joke? What do you call a blonde with a brain? A golden retriever! Get it?" he said. And then the worst part, I said something.

"It is not very nice to make fun of my wife. She is quite smart. I will not join in your merriment. Which, may I add, is not very kind," I stated matter-of-factly. This can't be real. Who is this person in my body?

Bella pov

When Anastasia took her hand off of Emmett's huge hand, he started yelling, "No, no, it can't be! What kind of world is this?"

"Emmett do you know why the Volturri want me? It's because of my talent. Do you know what that is? I show you your life without major part of it," Anastasia said really slowly, like she was talking to a little kid.

"H-huh?" Emmett stuttered.

"Emmett I just showed you your life without your sense of humor," she said, trying to explain in a way he would understand.

"Oh, it was horrible," Emmett said confused and shocked.

"Well, that was interesting. Who's next?"

Rosalie pov

"I guess me," I shrugged. I might as well get this over with. I have better things to do; like giving my car's engine more horsepower.

"Please put your hand out," Anastasia said. Next thing I know, I see some blonde slut hugging Emmett. But it isn't me. She's too… too… ugly!

Anastasia pulled away from me

"Woh. And what was that supposed to be?" I asked.

"Because you are so self-centered and the generic center-of-the-universe, I showed you your life without your beauty," Anastasia sneered.

"'Kay. Well thanks or whatever. I'm leaving. I'll be in the garage if anyone needs me, but don't nee me," I said while walking out. Ugh I hated dealing with other people, especially Emmett when he is acting like an idiot.

Bella pov

"My turn," Alice chirped. Alice reached out her tiny hand. Anastasia, who was at least 5'10", made her look like a small child.

Alice pov

The instant Anastasia touched my hand, I saw a street. I guess it was nighttime due to the lack of light. I saw a little old man with a cane hobbling across. All of a sudden, something attacked him. He was pushed into the shadows so I couldn't see him and whatever attacked him anymore. Then I heard a voice I couldn't quite recognize. And then was when I saw her. Me really. I realized what was going on. I had just killed him. I didn't want to see anymore so I pulled my hand back.

"Alice, I showed you life without your visions. You never met Jasper or even Carlisle. You were nomad. You still ate… humans," Anastasia explained.

"I-I did?' I stuttered out.

"I'm sorry; you had wanted to see it so I did show you."

"Its fine, I did ask. I'm just shocked."

Bello pov

"My turn I guess," I sighed, reaching out my hand. I saw a coffin. Charlie was next to it. Is Renee dead? No, he was crying my name. I looked through the crowd Edward wasn't there. "She was so young. Only 18," Charlie sobbed into his arm. What happened? This time Anastasia pulled her hand away.

"What happened?' I asked.

"Well, when Edward left you, you rarely ate and were always in a constant state of depression. When you became friends with Jacob, you basically came back to life. I just showed you what would have happened if you never became friends with him. You would have died in a car crash."

"What?!?" Edward screamed, "I'm a bigger part of her life than… than that mutt!"

"Edward, please. Even though you are basically my life, he is still my best friend. If I had never become friends with him, I would have died, you would have gone to Volterra to commit suicide, and Renesmee would never have existed!" I was now sobbing (without tears).

"Who do you love more then?" Edward asked, and I knew he was actually serious.

"Don't make me answer that," I groaned, knowing he would make me answer no matter what. He gave me a look saying, 'Please, do it for me.'

"I love you like my life, but I love Jacob…" "I knew you love him."

"You didn't let me finish. I was saying that I love Jacob like a best friend or a brother. You should know that. I married you didn't I?" I explained, relieved that Edward didn't get all freaky.

"Edward, do you want to see your life?" Anastasia asked. I think she had ignored the whole exchange between me and Edward. Edward carefully put out his hand.

Edward pov

Before I even touched her hand, I knew what I would see.

"Eddie, dude, little bro, you're gonna find someone someday. 'Kay?" Emmett said seriously. (A/N- somebody call the newspapers)

"No I won't. I'll be alone forever. Like that Laurent dude who passed through a while back."

I pulled my hand back. "I know what life is like without Bella. I lived like that for 87 years." I sighed. But now I had my Bella forever.

"Wait, Edward, you didn't see everything. Please let me finish," Anastasia pleaded. I stuck my hand back out. _Just don't be mean_ she thought. I saw Emmett talking again.

"Maybe if you hadn't killed that girl you would've been with her. I mean, you said that she smelled like really good."

"Ugh. Don't talk about that. I still can't believe that I did that. My record is worse than Jasper's. The entire class. Argh!" I practically screamed. Then I pulled my hand again.

"What was that? Bella still existed," I said.

"You always had to have self control around her. **That** was what you were missing," she confirmed.

"Oh," was all I could manage to say.

Bella pov

The last few days went by really fast. Anastasia left on Tuesday. Wednesday we just sat around and Thursday Renesmee and Jacob came back.

"What the…" Alice started. I guess she was having a vision.

"How is that… when did she… why couldn't I?" Edward kept starting. What was he talking about?

"Care to explain?" Jasper said as he perched himself on a stool.

"Apparently Anastasia never left. She's about to be on the porch," Alice said in a dazed voice.

"How? When?" Jasper asked, apparently overwhelmed by everyone else's confusion.

"My only question is how come you didn't see her Alice?" I asked.

"She obviously knows our powers so she never thought about it or decided on it," Alice explained.

"Why couldn't we smell her then?" Edward complained.

"She stayed in Washington, but far enough away so that we couldn't smell her."

"Maybe she wants to show Nessie," I suggested.

"That is a possibility, but why would she? How would she even know Renesmee exists?" Alice said.

"Everyone knows Nessie. Well, at least _who_ she is," Jasper figured. Jacob walked in and said, "What's the debate about?"

"Anastasia is back," everyone said in unison.

" 'Kay. She has been here before. Yesterday. What's the big deal?" Jacob said.

"I doubt she's ever seen a werewolf. She might not exactly… take to you well. We weren't worried about Nessie as much as we were worried about you," Alice calmly stated.

"We're not really worried about you, just about having a fight happen," Rosalie added from another room.


End file.
